second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Thadrakos Families
The Thadrakos Families are a set of noble houses whose loose alliance controls a large area of space within the galaxy's south-western quadrant, rimward and almost 90 degrees spinward from Ortus. Their population is mostly made up of Thadrakos, with a number of other populations of various slave species also settled on their worlds, forming a foundation for their slave-based economy. To get their hands on all of the slaves required to keep this economy churning, they are suspected of having extensive dealings with the Yaanari League. The Thadrakos Families keep surprisingly close ties with the Commonwealth, seeming to see humans as one of the few equals they have in the galaxy, convinced primarily by their similar appearance and lack of open aggression. Thadrakos nobles indulge in a form of socially normalized cannibalism and the consumption of their various slave species. The opportunity to consume unusual intelligent beings is looked upon as a special treat by their nobles, and the opportunity is rarely passed up. As a result, slavers and pirates over the galaxy can usually find a market for their rarer and more exotic specimens. The Thadrakos have somehow recently been able to get their hands on Kithri meat. The Yaanari are suspected of being involved. A family united The history of the families dates back to when to 18th century AD. Before then Thadrakos like many other species and worlds suffer trough both there fair share of technological growth and wars. However the one idea that has stayed consistent throughout Thadrakos history is the idea that one should always strive to become a peerless ideal. Even though over the century's it has become nearly impossible to achieve. Around this time, many of the families organized under four oligarchy's fought in bloody conflicts against each other for power and resoucres. The Five Thadrakos Families, were most dominant on Suthar-Rakos and were locked in cold war against each other. The head of the largest family the Hadkan family did not wish to push the cold war into devastating war. Instead he preached that all of the five families would gain alot more if they were all to united and work together. Many within the younger members of society along with some business' saw the weakness of their nations petty conflicts and thus many joined the now ever growing unification movement that was sweeping the world. With his charismatic charm and a bit of bribery here and there. The Five families came up with a system that would see each family have domain over a certain aspect of Thadrakos society. Now no one family was in complete control and thus all of the families in their entirety would forever be united as one. Culture Thadrokos culture has always had a affinity with the arts making them the top galactic destination for aspiring and professional artist's. They always pride themselves on their own creations and even the creations of other races to the point were they even steal for valuable art. Those who take the task of obtaining art even by force are known as the Thadrakos mecenas, mostly rich adventure seeking individual's who search for art in all shapes and forms. The idea of the Peerless Ideal traces it origins to the ancient Thadrakos, who claim that they were a once pure race that has since fallen from grace. Anyone can claim to be a Peerless Idea, though one who might choose to declare might face disgrace or banishment if they so fail. Despite this many Thadrakos claim themselves to be pure and thus above all aliens races treating species, such as the Humans and F'thgran with more reverence due to formality. Other races and the most unpure of Thadrakos are often subjected to either being served on a golden platter of a Thadrakos noble although cannibalism is considered sacred and mostly reserved for special occasions or enslavement. Though not as ruthless as the Yaanari with their concentration camps and mix breeding their owners can still do whatever they please as long as they're housed and clothed. Military The Armed forces of the Families unlike their society is jointly controlled by all the Five families. A certain allotment of ships, personnel, and commanders are donated by each family to fill in the ranks of the military. Many top ranking decisions on behalf of the entire military, and are decided by vote from all the Five families.Category:Thadrakos Families Category:Celestial Alliance Category:Nations